


Treasures of Heaven (Sexy Scene)

by GlitterGellies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGellies/pseuds/GlitterGellies
Summary: This fic takes place directly after Treasures of Heaven, things get a little spicy. And in case you linked directly from the first chapter of the fic I added the bonus ending chapter here as well. :3





	1. Treasures of Heaven (Explicit Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my Tavi for beta reading! :3

Nico pulled off her shirt as she began to straddle V’s lap. His breath hissed through his teeth as he took in the sight of her. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. 

“Damn, Nico,” the least eloquent she’s ever heard him. His tongue moved across his teeth as he looked at her with blown pupils. 

“Damn, yourself, you lookin’ at me like that, doin’ that tongue shit.” She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes as she felt herself aroused at just the thought of that tongue.

He left one hand kneading her breast as the other pushed her hair away from her neck. He pulled her towards his lips and began to kiss and gently bite careful not to leave any marks. She gasped and gently moaned as she barely noticed his tattoos gently swirl as Shadow decided he wasn’t into being a voyeur. 

He shifted slightly and she stood up reluctantly. His eyes roamed her as he placed his hands on her hips. He lowered her shorts down to the floor as he got on his knees in one graceful motion. She almost didn’t have enough time to fully step out of them before he pulled her hips towards his face. He looked up at her with fire in his eyes and softly licked his lips. “Please,” his breath softly hitting her sex.

“God. Fuck. Yes.” She stuttered out and he buried his face in her.

She moaned louder than intended hoped that any demons or Neros nearby would ignore it. His tongue did more than her previous imaginings. It softly danced across and inside. She put her hands in his hair and made a conscious effort to remain standing as his tongue flicked across her already sensitive clit. Her breathing catching and her hands grasping and pulling at his hair.

He moaned against her and squeezed her ass to get a better vantage on her. She felt as if she was being worshipped. Her breathing began to quicken as his lips and tongue made her knees shake.

“V. I’m… I’m close… I’m close. I’mclose.” She chanted and he began to move with conviction. “I’m… FUCK!” She screamed as she clenched her legs around his face almost falling over from the sheer force of her orgasm he had pulled from her. He continued his momentum as she grinded against his face until she pulled him away by the hair, “Stop. Stop. ‘S too much. Please.” She moaned.

He nodded and moved to the couch allowing her to fall onto his lap absolutely spent. Her face pressed into his shoulder as she shuddered from aftershocks. He gently brushed his hand through her hair as she held onto him still reeling from such intense pleasure.

She composed herself and could feel his hardness rubbing against her still sensitive cunt and leaned up noticing he seemed to have enjoyed getting her off and not worried about himself. She wasn’t about to let him be that selfless and she placed her hand on top of his thigh, her pinky barely touching the edge of his dick. “It’s not all about me, sugar.” She smirked.

She stood shakily and beckoned for him to stand. He obeyed trying not to smile as she gently trailed kisses down his body and pausing only to pull his pants down and whisper, “beautiful.” He was physical poetry.

She raised her eyebrow and was impressed with him, his pants were tight for a reason. She knelt as she kissed just the tip, teasing. She cupped and softly squeezed his balls as she continued her teasing kisses along his shaft. 

“Nico,” he hissed and placed his hand against the wall to steady himself when she pulled him entirely into her mouth and throat to give him a shock. She bobbed for a moment relishing in his pleasure and glanced up at him with a sparkle in her eye. She eventually let him go with a ‘pop.’ 

She gave him one last gentle squeeze then stood and let him breathe for a moment planting soft kisses along his neck and ear before placing her hand on his chest, “Sit.”

He nodded and breathed heavily as he sat back onto the couch and looked up at her with soft yet eager eyes. She slowly straddled him as they helped each other guide himself into her. Their breath hitched together, her as he filled her, and him at the tightness of her.

“Nico…” He leaned his head against her shoulder and kissed it softly as she rode him. 

His breathing quickened as she didn’t let up her pace. She swirled her hips and he clenched his teeth as if trying to stop himself from coming too soon. He grabbed her ass and helped her move up and down against him. He lifted his hips and met her as she came down on him. His breathing was ragged as he shut his eyes tight and grimaced trying his damndest not to come. She didn’t want him to put off his release for her own benefit she leaned down and huskily whispered, “V. Come in me.”

That’s all it took.

His breath caught, his eyes flew open, and he groaned as he came inside her. He held her as she gently slowed her pace. He leaned his head back and looked at her through heavy lidded eyes. He pulled her head towards his and pressed their lips together in one of the softest and sweetest kisses Nico ever received.

She sighed as they pulled away, “V. We should… We should probably keep this to ourselves.”

He frowned a bit but nodded, “I agree.”

She leaned down to kiss him again and then said as she sat up, “That also applies to future booty calls.” She winked.

He laughed softly and returned her smile, “Indeed.”


	2. Bonus Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same Bonus ending as before with our good friends Dante and Vergil. :D

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard all throughout the makeshift arena amongst the ruins of the Qliphoth roots.

Dante and Vergil were sparring… again. They were either sparring or battling demons or resting to either spar or battle demons.

Dante and Vergil separated landing several feet from each other and both held themselves up by their swords.

“Alright, Vergil, I have to take a piss, so I am going to let you have this one,” Dante placed his sword on his back.

“That’s not how this works, that means a forfeit,” Vergil yelled as Dante walked off.

Dante waved his hand back forth as he continued to walk out of sight towards what would pass for plant life in the barren area of hell they were currently residing.

Vergil glanced around finally having a moment to catch his breath without his brother around. He was whole again. He was Vergil. V and Urizen made one. He remembered everything that occurred as both V and Urizen. He remembered the atrocities he committed as a full demon and the lives he saved as a nearly full human. Even split apart he was at war with himself.

    Some things he remembered more clearly than others particularly the relationship he had with his son’s friend, the gun artist, Nicoletta Goldstein. He remembered everything. Every touch. Every kiss. He clenched his jaw wishing that he had the power to overcome these feelings.

“I wonder…” He said out loud to no one in particular since Dante was still off having a piss.

He took off his coat and placed it next to the Yamato. He unfastened the top of his pants and gently pulled down the left side of them. His eyes widened.

He stared in shock at the infinity hamsa dark against the white of his skin.

    “Well shit. I didn’t know you had a tattoo, brother!” Dante said as he bent down to take a closer look.

    “Begone!” Vergil slapped him away as Dante easily dodged the swipe.

    “Whatever. It looked really pretentious anyways. When did you get that?” Dante said as he stretched his back and blinking at the amount of pops it produced.

    Vergil rolled his eyes, “If you must know, Dante. It was a gift from a friend.”

    Dante narrowed his eyes, “You… Have friends?”  
    “Clearly. I have the tattoo do I not?” Vergil sneered.

    Dante laughed, “Do I know them? You have to tell me!”

    “I will not.” Vergil had sorted himself at this point, picked up the Yamato, and moved into a sparring position.

    “If I get a hit on you within five seconds of this round, you have to at least tell me a name,” Dante bounced on the balls of his feet as he pointed his sword at Vergil.

    “Fine!” Vergil shouted as he lunged forward in a huff.

    Dante’s sword nicked him immediately in the shoulder cutting Vergil’s jacket. Dante knew it would hit because he wasn’t blinded by annoyance.

    “Nico.” Vergil said as parried with Yamato’s sheath.

    “Oof!” Dante had the air knocked out of him but quickly regained his composure and shouted, “Like Nico Goldstein? Like the Nico who gave me the Faust? That Nico?!”

    “Yes.”

    “So that means her and V?”

    “Clearly.”

    “WAIT! Does that mean it was actually you…?”

    Vergil closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying not to lash out at his brother, at least not yet.

    “Yes, Dante, V, or rather, I suppose I had a biblical relationship with Nico.”

    “WHATTHEACTUALHELL?!” Dante shouted his eyes widened as he felt the Yamato pierce through him.

    “That’s one for me.” Vergil said through clenched teeth.

    “Oh c’mon that wasn’t fair, I was finding out some serious shit here,” Dante said as he pulled himself off the sword and wiped the blood off his chest. “I was clearly distracted by this new shit coming to light.”

    “Still counts.” Vergil stated with an obnoxious smile.


End file.
